


You were saying?

by bluecarrot



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Hamburr, M/M, Tags Are Hard, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 07:18:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7304860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluecarrot/pseuds/bluecarrot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>wherein Burr is late for work, <i>again</i>, even though he set the alarm and everything</p><p>500 words of silliness. sex, some cussing, no graphic descriptions herein.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You were saying?

**Author's Note:**

> for my wife, who asked nicely.  
> written 6/25/16.

The alarm went off, as always far too early. Some oldies station. Burr squinted, hit the button, and swore: this _music_ thing was all Hamilton's fault. How was Burr expected to get out of bed without a good old fashioned heart-stopping buzzer to wake him up properly?

Then Alexander curled against him, mumbling something unintelligible. That was worse. How could he get up with all that warmth nearby?

He tried anyway. "Alex, you ass. You changed my alarm again."

A sigh. More mumbles. A lanky arm went around his waist and snaked tightly.

"Let go. I'm getting up. I have a meeting."

"S'dark outside. You're fine. Sleep."

"The meeting's at dawn."

"Liar. Sleep now." Alexander scootched closer without bothering to open his eyes. "I'm going back to sleep."

" _You_ are more than welcome to sleep, but _I_ \-- "

Alexander shifted his hips a little closer. "Hey. Um. Burr?"

"Oh, no. _No_. I have a _meeting_."

"You have time." Alex was smiling, complacent, still with his eyes shut. What a bastard.

"I absolutely -- let go of me -- I absolutely do not have the time for you this morning, and you are a scoundrel, and you need to stop kissing my neck or I'll --"

"Yeah? What will you do?" Alex shifted a little; he moved to Burr's collarbone. "Hmm. Nice." He adjusted his legs, pressing closer. They were all twined now.

Burr made a slight noise in his throat.

"You were saying?"

"I need to shower." Um. What else? Something else. "Meeting. I have a meeting. Soon."

"Not so soon as all that, surely." Alex ran hands down Burr's sides; his breath was hot. "You always set the clocks ahead."

"I do not set them ahead. I set them on time. You set them ahead, and it's intense -- ly -- inten -- intensely annoying. I set them back to the -- the right time. _Dammit!"_  The last word came out more like a plea than a swear; he shivered all over and grabbed Alex's hand. "What are you doing?"

"The prodigy of Princeton college, and you can't figure it out?"

Burr tried and failed to argue. Instead he drew Alex closer for another kiss. They were warm against each other and breathing hard. So he resigned himself to the pit, shut his eyes, and said a bad word.

"Oh, do stop complaining," said an amused Alexander. He did something ridiculously complicated with his hand and his mouth and Burr lost all interest in worrying if he had time for this, if the clocks were accurate, if Alexander was getting anything out of the situation -- aside from a purile interest in aggravating Burr, his usual motivation.

Alex did one more deliberate, careful movement and Burr gasped aloud and swore loudly and bit down hard on whichever part of Hamilton was nearest -- shoulder, this time.

They shifted apart.

Burr was sweaty.

Alex practically glowed.

"You're a terrible person," Burr said, sincere.

Alex kissed him. "Like knows like. Now get your lazy ass out of bed; you're already late."

**Author's Note:**

> i do stuff on [tumblr](http://littledeconstruction.tumblr.com/) too but honestly i am quite lazy over there

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [never gonna leave this bed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7621681) by [AozoraNoShita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AozoraNoShita/pseuds/AozoraNoShita)




End file.
